Thieving the ImPossible
by Thief of Hearts
Summary: When an infamous criminal decides to come out of retirement, all chaos breaks loose for a certain villianess. --AU Kigo with slight Bet/Viv.
1. Chapter 1

**Thieving the [Im]Possible**

* * *

Suspicions roused when the greatest thief of all time halted in activity. It baffled the agency; there was no last major thievery that could have prompted her sudden leave. There was nothing that flashed 'this is the final one' nor did any of the recent thefts match with her style and behavior.

Branches of the federal forces were on guard with raised hackles. Speculations arose that some diabolical plotting among the high ranking criminals, vandals, and villains would give way to an all out attempt to succeed in the most devious theft that would surpass any ever conceived of.

Rumors spread that she had met her match in a last ditch effort to solidify her status in the criminalistic hierarchy. Some inferred that she had left in her boredom of never being apprehended. Most wondered, "Where on earth did she go?"

* * *

She had arrived at Go City, of all places. It was nothing exceedingly extravagant or tropical as she would have liked, but it was commonplace. And in all places she could be at in the city, she was sitting at a small table in the corner of the café's balcony.

The criminal mastermind had originally entered the quaint local café to observe her potential enemy, but she found she was enjoying her time drinking a hazelnut and pumpkin spiced espresso while occasionally watching her target. It wasn't often that she could merely relax without worrying that an agent would crash down the doors, so this was a welcome change in routine.

Scarlet painted lips paused at the edge of the intricate glass of her cup as she glanced around at her surroundings from underneath her fedora. Up on the balcony, excluding herself and her target, were: a pair of infatuated couples, one trio of high school teenagers, two long-faced lonely occupants, a group of fast talking burly businessmen, and two extremely cute waitresses. A small smirk crossed her features - she would have to get their numbers before leaving.

Satisfied that there was nothing out of the ordinary, her dark cerulean eyes returned to the woman, a Go University student peering down at her books, sitting at her own table precisely twenty four steps away at a thirty seven degree angle from where the thief was positioned. So this was one the legendary pains in the rear of criminals all across the globe? _Impressive._

Her eyes glimpsed across the woman's form, appreciating every curve and muscle hidden beneath the dark green turtleneck and slim tan pants. The hair was of an exceptional color of both pale orange and shades of red. It reminded her somewhat of a gorgeous fox's autumn coat. Alas, the red haired vixen was the prey for today.

A frown swept upon the thief's mouth – she wasn't able to see the color of the woman's eyes from this far away. They were perhaps a hazel or some kind of exotic pigment, such as a light violet. It wouldn't surprise her if the eyes were…it would suit the woman's aura.

The infamous criminal glanced a bit further down the woman's stature before bringing her attention back to her prey's facial features. She was, indeed, quite beautiful. "How amusing that most beautiful women turn out to be the most dangerous,"she silently mused. It would be such a shame if they had to cross paths under unfortunate circumstances.

Tipping her head downwards to glance into what remained of her espresso, she was almost saddened that the delectable beverage was gone. And with that, so was her time observing her subject of interest. The café should be grateful – she was in a gracing mood enough not to kidnap a waitress and demand for them to make her another one.

Another glimpse from underneath her voluminous black hair and fedora was directed towards the woman, whom of which was still unaware that she was being watched the whole time. As for the waitresses…she would have to come back another time when there wasn't another distraction. Bidding them a silent adieu, the thief casually walked towards the exit from the balcony.

"We will meet again, Miss Possible."

* * *

**Author's Notes~**

**A bit too short for my tastes, being for my first fanfiction.  
****Think of it as an introductory chapter, mmyes?  
Criticism and reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**Hmm..I wonder who this mysterious thief is, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

The scarlet thief was known for achieving feats that no one could replicate. And she had proved just that – she had tracked down the elusive Shego to her living quarters, a task that Global Justice failed at. An unladylike snort escaped her as a lopsided smile cracked across her lips. There she was now, standing in front the massive condominium that belongs solely to the thief millionaire.

…She didn't know for sure how Shego would react to her being there once as she found out. After all, they hadn't seen eachother in the last three of the eleven years since they had met back at the Louvre.

* * *

Some people figure that when one goes to see the Mona Lisa for the first time, it would be a grand painting spanning six feet tall and a bit less across. How disappointed they would be when they found it to be more…miniature. All the excitement she felt about the spectacular painting dimmed when she glanced upon its size.

A small crease dented her forehead. "I was expecting a bit more of a challenge," she whispered to no one in particular. The crease deepened as she realized all the hype was for nothing. How could such a tiny thing create such a stir? She'd have more of a challenge stealing Michelangelo's thirteen foot _David_ from his immaculate pedestal and placing him in her yard to be a lawn gnome. Perhaps thieving all of the paintings from the Carlos de Beistegui Collection?

No. None of these were good enough to announce her newfound career.

Slightly biting her lip in frustration, she let out a slow sigh. 'Might as well…stealing the Mona Lisa would attract more press coverage than a chunk of marble.' She tilted her head and stared at the frozen woman for a good time while her frown returned and deepened with each passing second.

It was almost as if the painting was taunting her with that blasted smile, daring her to try and remove her from the wall she was mounted on. Her reserved poise with one hand clasped above the other. Her deeply clothes that would have once been considered at the height of fashion. That smile, ever still and slightly curled at the edge…

She swore she almost broke her neck the way it snapped up to attention. Surely this was some kind of revelation sent from the master thieves among the gods. There was no better way to announce a threat as herself into the hierarchy of criminals. Why steal the entire painting when you could let loose hell with only stealing a portion? The Mona Lisa's heart. Her fame. "Her smile," she breathed dreamily.

A hummed tune began to resonate in her throat as she began to plan her next move. She cringed as she glanced over to the side; she might've actually pulled a muscle when her breakthrough dawned on her. Letting loose another sigh, she slid off her fedora with a hand and began to roll her head in an attempt to work out the kinks, eyeing the walls and ceiling furtively as she did so. Satisfied with the makeshift massage, she had heard exactly five cricks and counted sixteen cameras. Not to mention the numerous amounts of small laser motion detectors peeking out from the crevices in the walls.

Her mouth tugged up in a smile. Maybe her time here wasn't as wasted as she thought it to be.

'Now to see where the gates were,' she mused. Preparing to work out the tension in her neck the opposite direction, the carmine dressed woman paused as her eyes landed on the teen of possibly eighteen or nineteen years of age standing approximately nine feet away from her, looking at the exact painting she had been eyeing just a few moments ago.

It wasn't the way the teen was dressed that caught her eye. Nor was it the odd coloring of the skin that her counterpart had. No, it was because they looked physically the same, except the lighter-than-pale green skin and the teen's somewhat shorter stature.

Flowing midnight black hair, same posture, a similar cat-like appearance. If the twenty two year old had been somewhere else other than the Louvre, she would have been convinced she was looking into a mirror.

Dark cerulean eyes drifted back towards the ever taunting woman still mounted on the wall. If the other teen's appearance hadn't been unnerving enough, the look of those eyes had. Those bright emerald eyes seemed to burn with the same passion equivalent to the newfound thief's love of challenges and riddles.

Her eyes slyly slid back to the matured teen on her right. 'There's no mistaking it,' her subconscious whispered. Yes, there was to be no mistaking that at all. Whoever that person happened to be, be it a student or thief, was after the same goal as her. Perhaps…she just might be another tourist.

Her frowned returned once more, albeit smaller.

Even if the miniature physical copy was just a tourist, there was the glint in those eyes that made the elder of the two question that logic. It was the same spark that makes known the precocious strive to achieve something more, to make a name for one's self. 'Sounds a bit like you, no?' another whisper flitted through.

This sincerely intrigued her a great deal more than she should have cared for. Using the free hand that wasn't still holding onto her hat, she ran it through her ink black hair and decided to make up her mind. There was nothing to risk, now that she thought of it a bit. If the teenager was a thief, the statement about to be made would sound like a challenge. On the other hand, if she was a student or something of that nature, the only thing hurt would be her pride…and her ears. Oh, how they burned when she was embarrassed. Nevertheless, she sighed once again and shifted to her right to walk towards the curiosity inducing teenager.

The red dressed woman was sure to stand a foot away. Even at her distance, she was irrevocably ignored. A smirk quirked at the corner of her lips. 'Cute, chéri. But that won't work on me.'

She inched closer and grabbed the younger's hand, giving her a wink when she was met with narrow and pissed off emerald eyes that darted to look into the crowd of people around them. Being satisfied that no one was paying attention to them, the eyes returned to the carmine woman.

"What the hell do you want," she snarled. 'Who in the fricken hell was she?' Of course, she had noticed the woman only minutes ago, but she certainly had no intention of talking with the fedora clad woman.

As the teenager continued to scowl, the initiator was surprised that those were the few choice words of her newly found friend. She was expecting…a reaction, instead of a conversation. Something along the lines of yanking her hand out of the slightly older woman's grasp. However, the hand did tighten a bit, but not enough to cause pain. This intrigued the woman even more.

Her painted lips parted into a seductive smile. "Only to know your name, and I suggest for you to behave lest we make a scene, chéri. How embarrassing would that be?" Of course, she wanted more than a name. She wanted to know why a woman such as this was walking around alone in the Louvre, and possibly in Paris all by herself.

She was met with a softer yet harsh growl.

'This woman's impossible'. Worse yet, she could tell from that personality that she wouldn't be able to shake off the red woman until she gave her what she wanted. Might as well get it over with. "People call me Shego, and before you ask, there is no way in hell I'm giving you my real name." She eyed her company warily. "Now that you know mine, are you going to tell me yours?"

"How curious are you to know my name?"

"Not particularly."

"Tsk, tsk. I suppose you're going to have to earn it now…that and a few million euros," she whispered, leaning closer to take a good look at her companion. If she guessed correctly, the pale teenager would accept her proposal. Either that or be curious enough to try and find her. "I noticed you eyeing that particular piece earlier," flicking her gaze to the portrait, "and I want to make a proposition for you. Do I have your attention, Shego?"

She could feel her eyes dancing as she knew she had called it correctly; there was an astounded look on the teenager's features – it was the look of one who was just read and had all their secrets splayed out on a table, laid bare for all those to see it. Her smile threatened to split in half as she was granted with a hesitant nod.

"Marvelous." She leaned in closer until her lips barely brushed the shell of Shego's ear.

"You, my dear, are going to help me steal the Mona Lisa's smile."

* * *

**A.N - Sorry for the technical difficulties earlier. P:  
On another note, reviews and criticism would be lovely.**


	3. Chapter 3

That was how it all began for them – by a chance of opportunity in the Mona Lisa's exhibit. And now here they were, two of the most sought out criminals in history.

The carmine thief snapped out of her reverie and smirked as she stared up at the condo, bathed in the sunset's red and molten orange. 'For someone who doesn't want to be found…this is a tad too avant-garde for you, chéri.'

She'd guess there were about one hundred rooms and a massive garage located underground. And out of all those rooms, Shego's quarters would be somewhere around the top floors; she acquired a flair for beautiful views when they were in Paris.

"Trying to make this hard for me, love? If I know you well enough, more than seventy five percent of those rooms are booby trapped." Letting out a sigh and tilting her head back to survey the challenge, she let out a slow whistle. "Hide and seek, it is."

* * *

She had successfully slipped into Shego's condo without causing any commotion among the security provisions, despite the fact she had to dodge flung tasers from the booby trapped doors. Other than the small surprises such as that, everything went along smoothly as she made her way up to the top floor and now stood in front of the last living quarters that she was sure was Shego's.

Touching the door knob lightly to inspect for further complications, she was more than surprised when the entrance swung open for her. "Sophisticated as ever, Shego," she whispered, making her way through. Alas, she was disappointed when her former partner in crime wasn't there to greet her. It was of no matter; she would survey the massive living space until her company arrived. Her head whipped to the side and her mouth split into a wide set grin.

"Hellooo, handsome."

A hummed tune began to resonate in her throat as she made her way over to the more than king sized bed, occupied by the largest and fluffiest pillows she had ever seen. Exploring the apartment could wait – she had a date with some well deserved sleep.

* * *

There was nothing better than riding home on your latest steal. In Shego's case, it was her newly acquired Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle that she had…graciously taken off the hands off the renowned industry. This particular model was a one of a kind, however – it could easily be compared to the comic Batman's automobiles in terms of being laden with gadgets.

Her sources, beforehand, had told her that the motorcycle itself had been custom designed for an agent from GJ, and that's why it had been so armored with such innovations. For whom it was designed, she really had no care.

It was during her time in the Suzuki industry that she was absent mindedly flipping through the pages of one of the guides for the motorcycle foolishly labeled "Top Secret – GJ", when something caught her eyes. One of the major details highlighted with a red pen was in Section 17, Clause 23, located in paragraph four: "…synced with the Centurion Project, version 4K-31…to be used beside Project H, level 5."

Essentially, that meant it was connected with a certain Pumpkin of hers she hadn't seen for some months. As for 'Project H', that was more information she needed to research and thieve another night.

All that mattered now was to study the numerous amounts of blueprints and guides that were tucked underneath a concealed compartment on the fairing. Other than that, the Hayabusa was calling out for some much needed paintwork – Shego's trademark midnight black and green.

Her fingers thrummed against the sleek design of the handgrips and an unrestrained smile, uncharacteristic to her, appeared behind her visor. The mechanic in her couldn't wait to get started on the Hayabusa, and the thief in her couldn't wait to steal a chic racing suit that she could use in the next race. All she had to do was slip into the underground garage she had designed for her automobiles, and --

Emerald eyes narrowed as her condo came into view in the distance. In all of her trained instincts, Shego knew something was a bit…off. Not necessarily dangerous or related to a global bloodhound agency, but some occurrence was different from her average day.

Her smile turned into a minute frown as her thumb initiated the nitrous oxide system – she'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Shego stepped calmly into her room after watching the security board system; there was nothing to be worried about, much like her instinct had told her. Yes, she was certainly surprised. After all, it had been years since she and her welcomed intruder had spoken with eachother face to face. Now where the hell was she?

Her pale hand ruffled through her hair as her other reached for the zipper of her cat suit, tugging it down, but was stopped when she looked towards her personal haven.

"Well, well, well…there's a damned Goldilocks in my bed," she whispered, stalking towards the edge. Her eyes dipped back to the foot of the bedside table and took note of a discarded red dress and high heels. A snort escaped from the recesses of her throat as she looked back to survey her guest.

She had expected her company to be drinking some espresso, much like she would back up in Paris, instead of sleeping half nude underneath the covers. However, she'd let it slide – she knew the criminal mastermind would have had a somewhat of a hard time sneaking through the traps; Shego had smelled traces of burnt hair.

She smirked and retreated into the kitchen to brew coffee. That woman had an awful temper when there was no espresso to be had when she awoke. Until then…Shego would just have to wait for an explanation.

* * *

The carmine thief roused to her favorite scent and let out a slow sigh as she stretched underneath the covers, much like a feline. Her eyes were kept closed as she took in her surroundings and a smile crossed her features as she flopped onto her stomach, grabbing and cuddling up to a pillow as she went. "You know, chéri, you've got this...impeccable taste for furniture…among other things," she groaned, being interrupted with multiple yawns.

Her comment was greeted with a grunt and shuffling supposedly around the kitchen she had noticed earlier.

A dark cerulean eye slipped open as she observed Shego from across the room. "Speaking of impeccable taste, you wouldn't believe the fine specimen of a woman I saw earlier." Her other eye opened and the thief smirked. "Red orange hair…kind of like a fox. Young, around the early twenties," she remarked, voice lilting with playfulness, "…athletic form. And her name rhymed with Mim Nossical or something like that…"

The criminal mastermind's ears were greeted with the sharp chinks of broken glass, perhaps from a dropped cup, and an uttered curse from the pale woman's mouth. "You interested in meeting her, chéri? I could always stop by the café and see if she's there."

"Some other time, perhaps. Right now I've got to read…not entertain a half naked woman laying in my bed." Shego leaned backwards to take a good look at the woman that was coyly grinning at her. "Do you want your damned espresso in bed or are you going to sashay your ass over here to join me?"

"Sashaying my way over there sounds tempting, but the floor looks rather cold," she snipped back, granting Shego with a wink. "By the way...you've got a horrible tell. So you know who I'm talking about, yes?" She shifted slightly towards the middle of the bed and rolled onto her side to make room for Shego so she could sit on the edge.

Shego handed the mug over to her companion's hands and leaned into the covered woman's abdomen. "Maybe. We were acquainted with eachother last a couple months ago. She had a boyfriend at the time, I believe." She then paused with a sip from her own cup.

"And you didn't chase after her? I thought I taught you well," she replied with a scoff. Unbelievable. Her Shego, afraid to go after some woman because of a simple obstacle such as a significant other.

"She and I had an odd relationship at the time." Her companion snorted at this.

"So have you two have known eachother for some time, chéri? How does that make it odd?"

Shego scoffed softly and slid her finger around the lip of the mug. "It's clichéd…simple as that." Her lithe body twisted around so she could take a good look at the woman occupying her bed. "And you know I don't do clichéd very well."

Dark cerulean eyes rose to meet emerald as the carmine thief's hand slipped from underneath the covers to support her head, staring down her paler twin. "We're going to discuss this later, chéri."

Her remark was rewarded with a delicate curve of Shego's eyebrow and a murmur of a protesting moan. "I'll never be able to escape your damned interrogations, anyhow," she mockingly sneered before taking another taste of her espresso. "But that doesn't matter as of this moment. I am, however, curious as to what brings the infamous Carmen Sandiego miles from Go City to rest half naked in my bed. And damn, this better be good."

* * *

**Carmen Sandiego AND Shego? Oh my. What's a Kim Possible to do?  
Leave a review and some criticism, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All respective characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Carmen grinned up at her, as if the answer she was about to give was so blatantly obvious. "Is it such a crime to visit every once in a while during the time in which I'm not playing games with detectives?" Oh yes, quite obvious indeed.

"You could have called." Shego tilted her head and glanced upwards at the ceiling, appearing to be in deep thought. "But then again, I never answer 'cause it might be the bumbling blue doofus trying to come up with an ingenious plan to take over the world…or open a damned jar of pickles." A scowl crossed her features. Come to think of it, he hadn't called in a couple weeks.

She dismissed the thought to the explanation that he couldn't work the telephone, and she looked down at Carmen when a chuckle brought her out of the small reverie.

"He contacts you so you can open a jar?"

"He's hopeless, I know." Shego watched as Carmen reached past her to grab her fedora and replace it with the espresso, running her fingers over the brim as soon as she brought it back to her chest. Emerald green eyes narrowed as she recognized this behavior from years past. "What are you up to, Carmen?"

The faux French woman smiled. "I was wondering if we could reconnect with our history…?"

"Reconnect in the sense that you mean we should go steal some forsaken object at some forsaken museum." A determined glint appeared in Shego's eyes.

"Mmm, chéri, you know me all too well."

Shego slipped off the edge of the bed to allow her counterpart out from underneath the covers, to then sit at a chair in the dining room. "…What do you have in mind?"

Carmen slid out right after her, stretching after standing up. "There's an amulet at the Westonne Museum that I would absolutely love to add to my collection. You're familiar with the standards, oui?" She was rewarded with a nod. "Brilliant. I'll tell you more of its details when we get there."

"Keeping details from me, are you, Carmen? You _must_ be hiding something good." Shego heard humming from the blasted woman, affirming her comment. "Do you have the museum blueprints ready?" She was answered with a melodic lilt from Carmen's humming while she was rummaging through Shego's wardrobe.

"Everything's been taken care of, chéri. All you need to do is tell me of any of your nemeses? I would loathe it if one of them dropped in on my reunion with you." Shego's eyebrow shot up when Carmen pulled away with one of her cat suits and began to slip it on.

"Why in the hell are you planning to wear my suit?"

"It looks slimming on me. Other than that, I seemed to have forgotten my cat suits back in France," Carmen remarked, taunting her with a wink. "And you just avoided my question. Is there someone I should know about?" She sashayed over to where Shego was and sat across from her, watching the pale woman's expressions carefully.

_Dammit. _"Nemeses? Only a freaking girl that likes to just suddenly appear with her slobbering buffoon. It's more her than him…damned annoyances."

_Ah, oui. There's the Shego I know. _"Think she'll show up there, chéri?" Shego narrowed her eyes when Carmen decided to flash a smirk her way.

"If Pumpkin hasn't shown up in previous months, d'you think she'd show up for this next heist?" Shego's sarcasm blanked out when the largest grin split over Carmen's face. It was the kind of smile that had a personality of its own, dancing a jig and exclaiming the childish mantra of 'I know something you don't know'. That blasted smile freaked her out more than the time Junior attempted to seduce her.

"I suppose we'll never know that for sure unless we get started, no?" Carmen bounded from her chair and hooked Shego around the waist, pulling her from the table and out of the room's door and ignoring her near twin's protests and threats of singeing the offending hand with plasma. "Empty threats, chéri! We have an amulet to steal and your latest theft for me to try out."

"How did you know about the Hayabusa?"

"I know you, Shego. You'd go through hell and high water if there's a piece of high tech machinery, also known as a death trap of a motorcycle, involved. Other than that, only Global Justice would curse of a pale green woman thieving one of their recently developed creations. But that's of no matter. We need to get to the Westonne!"

---

Carmen and her partner in crime peered into the massive Westonne building via the several devices she and Shego both had accumulated over their span of years doing thefts.

"Infrared systems are now offline, and targeted radar is no longer working. No obvious signs of panic from the guards on the level below."

"Thermal imaging shows…precisely three unsuspecting buffoons on the same floor as the amulet. In total, that makes seventeen over sized testosterone infested meat bags, fourteen whose lucky arses I won't have to fry."

"I could help you with the arse kicking, chéri, if that seems to be too much of a problem for you." Carmen leaned against the domed ceiling, smirking down at the unsuspecting guards.

"Much obliged, but hell no. Not only are you trying to deprive me of my much needed sleep, you're trying to take away my stress relief time?"

"If you needed some stress relief, I could always contact the woman from the café and maybe you two could…mmm…I don't know," she remarked playfully, turning her gaze onto the obviously shocked Shego, "do some activities that relieve stress?" Carmen ignored the sputtering noises that erupted for her counterpart's throat as she attached the circular glass cutter onto the window.

The thief extraordinaire winked at the still sputtering woman as she lifted off the glass. "Of course, that would mean I would have to have contact with her first, since I have to track her down and all. Unless you want to find her for yourself, chéri?"

Stunned sputtering turned into an angry growl as Shego swiped for Carmen's face with a green glowing aura around her hand but was too late when Carmen dropped onto the steel girder below. "Just you wait until I'm done with the guards, Sandiego. Then your arse is gonna fry!"

"It's been eleven years and you still haven't lived up to that promise, dearie." Carmen was answered with another vehement growl, along with a couple curses.

"Let's get this over with. There are no distractions and I want to get to bed in the very space that you contaminated with your skin."

"If you have that much of a problem, you could sleep on the couch while I take the bed."

"Or I could sleep in the bed and light the couch on fire with you on it!"

Carmen swiftly rappelled down the column next to the girder as Shego jumped onto the same girder she herself was on a few moments ago. "That sounds a little harsh, chéri. Almost makes me not want to give you the dresses I stole from the famous Jacques and Gustav's pending fashion rooms."

"You wouldn't dare do that to your closest friend, Carmen." Shego chased after her and found them both on the museum's highest level, hiding from the strolling guard approximately thirty feet away.

Carmen scoffed as she took a good look at Shego. "I would if I see you trying to murder me on your couch."

"But you know I wouldn't do such a thing! If it was the blue boy buffoon on the couch, I would." She dove across the floor, somersaulting behind the next nearest stature to keep an eye on the same guard as Carmen targeted her electronic disruption contraption to the nearest security camera to blanket the diving woman with stealth. After that one was taken care of, she darted around to the next camera and to the other, successfully taking out the surveillance while avoiding the blundering guards.

"Chéri, I don't even want to know why he would be there in the first place." Carmen looked on as Shego sprang from her hiding space to knock out the guard.

"He wouldn't be there. I'm just saying that if he was, I'd kill him right where he lay." She looked back to watch Carmen use a sleeper hold on a guard that was attempting to attack her with an electric taser from behind. Shego smirked as she looked around for the last guard, and was perplexed when there was no one in sight, save Carmen.

Shego strode over to Carmen's equipment, fishing for the thermal radar.

"Someone hiding, chéri?" She was answered with an affirmative grunt. Straining her ears, she could hear static from a handheld radio and quickly tracked the sound to a cowering guard hiding behind a statue of a war-like angel. Carmen smiled a coy smile as she plucked the radio from the guard's shuddering hands. "You won't need this, love. Found her, Shego!"

Another grunt reached her ears as Shego began to walk over to the amulet's case after making sure no guards downstairs were alerted to their presence.

Carmen's attention returned to the guard that had seemingly, and pathetically, curled up into a fetal position. Gently, she reached out to grasp the younger woman's chin and turned her head to face the thief's, effectively grabbing the guard's attention.

"Now tell me, chéri. Who did you contact over that radio of yours?"

-------------------------

* * *

In all of his years at Global Justice, there was never a time where he was the first to supply Dr. Director with information. This led to a somewhat of a bore in the Headquarters – him seeing all of his buddies being promoted to a higher status while he was stuck getting the scraps of bones.

Of course, that daily routine almost led to him having a premature heart attack when he answered a frantic call from a guard working at the Westonne Museum. The call itself was broken with static…either that or the guard was freaking out too badly to string together words to form partially coherent sentences. It was rather grating on his nerves; this was his first chance to impress the director and this babbling man, or woman - he couldn't really tell, was screwing it all up for him.

A beastly roar tore from his throat as he slammed his fist against the wall of his cubicle, attracting attention from neighboring agents and stunning those who were shouting announcements that Magnusson got something for once. "Bloody hell, man! Spit it out!"

His shouting turned into a growl as the sorry excuse for a guard started to sob over the phone line. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me,' he thought. He had half a mind to march over to the museum and beat the pansy into a pulp for being such a wuss and not giving him the information he needed to initiate the proper action.

"There's a woman -- dark hair and -- green cat suit attire! Knocked out the rest of the guards! Trying to steal the --!" There was no way the agent could have figured out every single word the guard was throwing at him – there was just too much whimpering and sobbing to understand it all.

Magnusson's mind was whirring frantically. That sounded strangely familiar and he knew his arse would get posted onto the wall unless he figured it out quickly.

_Oh god._

The phone in his limp hand missed the cubicle's desk and clattered to the ground as the pieces clicked.

There was only one woman who wore a cat suit that was of enough importance to call the Global Justice emergency line.

The stunned Magnusson sprang from his chair and vaulted for the nearest phone that would project his announcement over the intercoms strategically placed around the Headquarters. Fumbling with the phone, he was able to get his message through: "Dr. Director to Level Eight, Sector Three! Shego's been sighted!"

---

The eye patched clad woman seethed out a small sigh after an incoherent curse slipped from its defenses.

Betty Director was certainly one pissed off woman by that point. She absolutely _loathed_ being interrupted. _Especially_ if she was in a meeting with Vivian Porter. Secondly, that blasted woman Shego was always messing with her even if she wasn't in the area's perimeter.

A small giggle flitted into her hearing range, causing Betty to glance at her company only to be greeted by a wide grin.

"She's always causing trouble for you, isn't she?" She giggled again when she was answered with a cross between a snort and a grunt.

Betty inclined her head a fraction as she kept her eyes on Vivian and the smile she rarely saw around the Headquarters, being that they worked on completely different levels. "I just don't understand why she would slip up. After the Hayabusa theft, you'd perhaps think she'd be a bit more thoughtful at what she was doing?"

Her question was in turn answered with a nod and regretfully, a drop of the smile.

Both stood up from their respective seats to adapt different postures: Betty with her hands clasped behind her back, adopting the appearance of one with military training, and Vivian with her hands resting lightly on top of the chair.

"You'd better get to the sector before Dr. Moriarty figures out what's going on…who knows what he would try to pull off with the adapted Centurion."

A nervous flash appeared in Betty's eye, silently telling Vivian what she was thinking. "Despite Shego being a pain in my arse, she certainly keeps things interesting. It'd be a shame if whatever happened between Moriarty and Drakken would happen to her."

An uncharacterized hiss passed Vivian's lips at the mentioned exchange between Drakken and Moriarty, and her posture straightened abruptly with hands clenched at her sides.

"You know what Moriarty did was an abomination!" she vehemently whispered. "Drakken's a foolishly brilliant scientist, but you know he couldn't put anything together if it came to world domination. There was absolutely no need to do something like to him!"

Betty dropped her gaze down to the empty coffee cup on top of the table as a shudder ran through her spine. Yes, she was in complete agreement – what Moriarty did was certainly an abomination, even more so than that. There wasn't even enough substantial evidence to identify what was left, but the oddly pale shade of colored skin was a giveaway. She was convinced that Moriarty was a madman from the start, and that just assured her that something needed to be done.

Her gaze returned to the woman across from her, taking in the furious expression that was still imprinted over Vivian's brow.

"We'll deal with that later. But for now, we have to get Shego out of his way."

---

Agent Magnusson surely almost crapped his pants when Dr. Director walked through the sector's entrance and was accompanied with the gorgeous Miss Vivian Porter. If Miss Porter's presence alone wasn't enough to get him nervous, the look across Dr. Director's face almost made him faint: she was scowling directly at him, and her expression narrowed even more with each step that brought her closer.

"Agent Magnusson…is it?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Director, sir! Ma'am! Sh-Shego's been currently sp-spotted at Westonne Museum. The theft is still in progress." Magnusson was surely reprimanding himself for stammering. Rule number one in the lesser worker's handbook for surviving the wrath of Dr. Director was to _never_ piss her off while briefing what was going on with a situation at hand. He could have sworn he was going to faint when he saw her brow twitch in what was presumably annoyance.

Dr. Director stopped less than a breadth's way from him as she stared him down. "Have you contacted Mr. Wade Load?"

"N-no, sir. I was awaiting your orders as soon as y-you arrived at the sector." He cringed as her eye narrowed even more.

"I'm aware I gave this sector permission to contact Mr. Load if the subject of Shego was to arise." A hiss escaped her now pursed lips as she unblinkingly stared at the unfortunate agent in front of her. "Are you aware that you have interrupted my meeting, of high importance, with Ms. Porter?"

She was answered with a frantic jerk of his head. "And are you aware that I had expected Mr. Load to be on the projection screen once as I entered this sector?"

"N-no, sir."

"Then get him on the damned screen this instant! You, you blissfully ignorant fool, are going to have a connection to Mr. Load in less than a minute or I will have a more aptly able agent take your place!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

---

While Dr. Director was scowling at a frantic agent and conversing with the young genius, Vivian's attention was turned upwards, only to be greeted by the empty stare of one Dr. Moriarty.

* * *

_Beep beep be beep. Beep beep be beep. Beep beep be--_

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**Sorry for long delay. My hard drive decided to die on me at a most crucial moment and cost me two hundred dollars to fix it...there goes my Christmas money, eh? So, in an attempt for reconciliation to my faithful readers and reviewers, I decided to add an extra thousand words. Reward me with reviews?

LET THE PLOT BEGIN.  
Also, critcism would be absolutely lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to their respective owners..except that one that's briefly mentioned.**

* * *

The quirky grin appeared on the young genius' face as he made eye contact with his friend through the computer's screen_. "Nice to see you again, Kim. It's only been…seventeen hours, twenty minutes, and thirty four point eighty one seconds since we last talked for your last mission."_ He cringed when Kim's head unceremoniously connected with the palm of her hand.

"I'm never going to finish this project if Motor Ed just has to have the latest in automobile technology," she groaned. Letting her hand slide to curl up into a fist, she rested her chin and took a good look at Wade. "So what has he done now?"

"_It has nothing to do with Motor Ed, actually,_" pausing as Kim's eyes darted back to the complicated work that lay out in front of her_. "Dr. Director contacted me via the Global Justice Headquarters line, making a little comment on how she thought it would interest you." _Wade leaned closer to the screen as a concerned look crossed his face. _"Her eyes looked a fraction of…frantic."_

"Patch her though, Wade." Her green eyes darted around the balcony of the artificial lit café as she waited for the familiar static of the Kimmunicator. Never in the years since she was a teenager had she seen Dr. Director looked genuinely frantic, except for the mission which involved the rescue of a certain robotics specialist. With her eyes fixed at the corner of the café, her attention was brought back to the Kimmunicator after an abrupt white noise signaled a new conversation.

"_Good evening, Miss Possible."_

A small smile donned her face, being particularly curious as to what was in store for her. "And good evening to you, Director."

The smile was reciprocated for only an instant. _"I'll make this brief and to the point, as we don't have much time left due to the inconsistency of reliability on part of the staff. An old acquaintance of yours has--" _

"An acquaintance?"

The militant woman hesitated as she gauged the reaction on the younger's face. Facial expressions told her that Kim was not at all surprised, and knew fairly well on who the subject was about. What was interesting was that the traces of the smile she had received earlier had been completely swiped off the redhead's face, and the green hued eyes had glazed into a form of a reminiscing stare.

"_Affirmative. We've received information that she's broken into the Westonne Museum of Artifacts, the coordinates of which have been sent to your Kimmunicator, and has incapacitated two guards who were stationed in the top floor. The targeted artifact was not confirmed in the distress call we acquired."_

"I see," Kim whispered, releasing what ever breath she was unconsciously holding. "This mission takes immediate effect?" Nimble fingers set to work as she set all of her previous work into a bag, hoisting in over her shoulder as she made to exit the premises.

"_Yes. A blueprint of the museum will appear on the screen once as this window closes,"_ Betty stated, watching the screen's view as it was jostled around by Kim walking quickly down the stairs. _"You have precisely fifteen minutes to make your way to the Westonne. Good luck, Miss Possible."_

A miniscule grin escaped her lips, but failed to reach her eyes. "Thank you, Director." Her thumb moved over the tab to end the connection, watching as Wade's room replaced the background of the Global Justice's steel walls.

"Wade, I'm going to have to cash in the favor with helicopter personnel at the G-2 launchpad…contact them for me while I get my gear on?" Kim slipped into her car and pulled an unmarked pack from the side compartment, unzipping it briefly to make sure everything was there. "Notify Lieutenant General Tiersen that there's a first rate criminal involved and I'll have to undergo a silent deployment onto the Westonne Museum's roof." She slid out of the automobile and walked back into the café, moving into one of the restroom's stalls to change out of her civilian clothes.

"_Already ahead of you, Kim."_ Wade's fingers set to work as they clacked onto the keyboard in front of him. _"Do you want me to contact Ro--" _The slender woman paused with her hand at the zipper of her suit as the other flashed out to grab onto the Kimmunicator. "No. We don't need to bother him; I can take care of this one," she hurriedly remarked.

The young genius tugged at the sprouts of hairs on his chin as he looked up at Kim from his other window. _"Alright, then." _He gave Kim a reassuring grin to ease her slight distraught over the matter. _"Lieutenant General Tiersen says he'll be awaiting your arrival at the pad's entrance and will have a senior airman fly you over to the Westonne."_

"Thanks, Wade," she smiled appreciatively. "I'll contact you again once as I'm secured on the rooftop." The Kimmunicator's connection was ended with a nod of the younger's head.

Striding back to her car and situating herself into her seat, she placed both hands on the wheel and stared straight forward even as she drove to the G-2 launch pad.

_Shego…what have you been doing these past years?  
_

----

After the transmission ended, her eye closed briefly as she listened intently for the chilling rhythmic tapping of a cane across steel. Sure enough, a small knocking was heard from behind, effectively caressing her attention with a bony hand.

"Dr. Director."

A slight turn of she shoulders brought her to face the ever stoic face of Dr. Moriarty.

_Seems like he's been standing there for a portion of the video conference…_ A frown would have dared to cross her features, but she refused to show any emotion in his presence, and for good reason as well.

The imposing man looked as intimidating as ever – the dark pinstriped suit clashed with the sickly paleness of his skin, creating the effect that he was a representative of Death himself. It seemed fitting; the ridges of his skull seemed to push against the thinning hide. With the ridges and the play of what ever lighting was in the room in that moment, it created the illusion that his eye sockets were completely hollow. However, the illusion was swiftly shoved away from one's mind when one had the gall to even look at what inhabited the sockets – stark translucent ice blue eyes would have permeated their soul.

"Dr. Moriarty." It was after she addressed him that a pregnant silence filled the room, the tension snuffing out any life and enthusiasm the people in the level had.

A few moments afterwards, he quickly bent at the waist and supported himself on the speckled cane, his aging body convulsing as he turned his head to harshly cough into his torso. "Was she given an updated version of the Centurion? I am surely aware that I inserted that into the protocol when an agent was called to go after a…criminal." His voice grated in the most unpleasant way, inflicting chills on whoever was close enough to hear him speak. The doctor straightened back up, relying on the carved snake's head to keep him supported on his feet as he unblinkingly stared at the woman across from him.

If one was close enough, they would have seen the eye patch twitch and her clasped hand behind her back tighten its grip on the other's wrist.

"Miss Possible was not informed, seeing as we had previous communication problems," her eye narrowing as she flicked her gaze to Agent Magnusson, "and was short on briefing time." Betty ignored the rasping breathing being exhaled from hooked nose and pursed lips. "Agent Du and Dr. Porter will present her with the update, if she is to be called to engage in an interaction once again."

Moriarty's head tilted as he fixed an omniscient gaze on the person before him. "See to it, Director," a pointed and toothed grin failed to create movement elsewhere on his face, imprinting a fearful mask, "or I may have to see to it myself."

He continued to lean on his cane for support as he turned and slowly limped away, harshly grunting at any person that didn't move out of his way fast enough for his liking. Betty's eyes followed his every motion until he was at the foot of the elevator, at which he turned around and gave her a final stare with accurately described 'frostbiting' eyes.

"And Director…I expect the incident with the stolen technology to be replaced. Project Hound is still in effect, and I require the second half of the Centurion 4K-31." The doctor gave her one last grin before he backpedaled and was swallowed by the steel jaws, descending back to his original level.

--

Vivian Porter walked beside Betty as they settled back into the private conference room, navigating through the various halls and stairs – they had no wish to meet with Dr. Moriarty. Once settled back into their respective seats, the robotics expert gazed gravely at the head of Global Justice. "What will we do when the madman forces me to give the update to Kim?" she asked sadly, running a hand through her voluminous blonde hair in dismay.

Doctor Betty Director kept her sight to beyond Vivian's shoulder, contemplating and weighing the few options she had. _What do you do when you're no longer the one in charge, with the Superiors naming him head of this operation? _She sighed and closed her eye to rub at the skin enveloping it with a pair of fingers, beginning to mumble incoherently. The appendages eventually stopped, and she let her gaze fall to the tabletop. "The only thing was can do - which is to give the update to her. I'll have to defy the operation once as it's administered, doing my best to keep both her and Shego safe." Betty watched as Vivian shifted in the leather chair. "Hell, that and every 'criminal' who isn't a particular threat…"

"You're going to go against the Superiors' orders?" Vivian's face drooped even more, if possible. "You'll lose your place as the head of Global Justice…possibly worse." She looked up, startled that a bark of laughter erupted from the woman across from her.

"As long as I don't lose my other eye," she half-grinned, tapping above her cheek.

* * *

Shego was uncharacteristically silent as she began to work at the complex materials surrounding the artifact Carmen had pointed out from the rest. Her mind was on the same subject as it was whenever she had broken in to whichever building her employer asked of her – would the very person who thwarted her attempts before come to stop her as she had in previous dealings? She had to admit, it was too easy to deal with someone who wasn't Kim. It didn't provide her the edge of adrenaline when the redhead wasn't there, and she wasn't given the proper workout to fatigue and bruise her with strategy and strength.

It was boring without Miss Priss around.

Stopping for a moment to survey her work, her emerald eyes took in the sight of the artifact before her. "You know…you never did tell me what the hell this was. Thought you would have told me what it was when we got here, or were you occupied with trying to get that guard's personal number," she teased. Peering into the glass to get a better look, the artifact seemed nothing extraordinary. It appeared to be a gauntlet – an engraved object of tarnished copper. The item itself looked aged, but there was an air about that gave the impression of repressed power.

Shego scoffed as she turned to glance back at Carmen, whom of which was caressing the chiseled cheek of the war-like angel mounted on its marbled pedestal. "Why are you so interested in a hunk of metal? I thought you were more of the diamonds and 'let's steal the impossible' type."

Carmen's adept fingertips traced the curve of the lips to its chin, marveling at the expertise in crafting. "You'd be highly accurate in that snarky comment, chéri. But now and then, I have to pull a job for a friend here and there…depends if it catches my interest or not." Her voluptuous body twisted to take a seat next to the angel's feet, and moved her cerulean eyes to hold Shego's emerald. "The one who requested this particular artifact says there's a legend to it…the details are a bit long, so I'll have to tell you another time, no?"

Their gazes were broken as Shego turned and began to work on the complex casing once more. "So it's like mystical monkey powers and yadda yadda yadda, all bunched up into an object. Déjà vu, damnit." She knocked her head into the glass, staring at the contents inside. Her concentration was broken when giggling erupted from her absolute look-alike.

"Mystical monkey powers, dear?" Carmen turned her head to the side, attempting to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand. "What have the past years being employed done to you, chéri?"

Shego growled, even as she felt her body temperature heat up from slight embarrassment. "You have no idea." Her temper died down with Carmen's chuckles as the hand dropped from her mouth.

"But…this artifact," Carmen's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head towards the cased object, "there's something about the story that intrigues me. I'm skeptical because the idea seems absurd, of course, but that's why I accepted the request and I'm taking it to Rome."

Shego began adding green fire to the casing, huffing when it had no effect. Whoever chose this particular material surely didn't want it being taken out of the Westonne. "Rome?"

Footsteps clacked against the polished floor as Carmen came to lean onto the glass structure her companion was working on. A grin came over her features, resembling a look of complete infatuation. "Tall, dark, and handsome personified. You'll meet him later, in a week, if all goes well." Another giggle escaped her lips as she looked at the perplexed look on Shego's face. "It's his nickname; well…it's his only name. And it so happens that he lives in Rome and has an avid interest in artifacts such as these. He's the one who requested this item."

Carmen was answered with a grunt, and smiled when Shego turned her attention back onto the daunting glass in front of her. _For a hardheaded woman like her, she's adorable when she scowls._ She left Shego to her work, walking back to the statue she was admiring earlier. On a whim, she leaned backwards to take a glance at the elaborate paintings that adorned the walls and swore that her face nearly split in half when she spotted something moving along the roof.

_Well, well, well…we have a guest, chéri._

"Shego? I'm feeling the need to use the little girl's room to spruce up a bit…I'll be back in a few." Carmen slipped away from the company of the verdant woman without waiting for a reply, walking into the eye sight of the welcomed intruder, to be put accurately. _Oh, I can't wait to meet you. But for now, mon petit, I'll have to keep you from Shego's eyes while I get to acquaint myself with you for a moment.  
_

----

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Kerauno!" Kim grinned at the senior airman as he gave her a single thumb up and a nod of the head, that also being the signal that she could descend via the rappelling cable to the Westonne's roof two hundred feet below. She returned the thumbs up then pushed herself off the ledge of the helicopter, carefully regulating her speed.

Once secured on the domed roof, Kim detached herself from the cables and tugged to send the cord contracting back into the machinery. She watched as the helicopter made its way back to the G-2 pad before being interrupted by the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_The security systems are already down, so it won't be that much of a problem to make your way into the building."_ He scanned the copy of the blueprints that Dr. Director sent to his master computer, surveying all possible ways she could enter. Wade pulled up the copy of the Kimmunicator's screen, tracing the paths with a red cursor. _"You could enter through the ventilation systems, or you could cut an entrance with the laser lipstick and rappel from there. There's also the option of you entering the way through option b, but with the fancy flipping and somersaulting to get to the level's floor."_

"Mmm, you speak my language, Wade." She peered through the glass and spied the green and black suited figure walking towards her direction, but to one of the cased objects it seemed. "The last option sounds tempting, but I'll have to go with the rappelling."

"_Good luck, Kim,_" he nodded, cutting the connection for now.

She crouched down to have a stable hold, grinning as the circular tube's laser began to cut through a portion of the ceiling's window. As Kim waited for the technology to finish, she kept her eyes on the moving figure below. _Black and green cat suit…I'm coming to get you, Shego._ There was no doubt that she was excited, though a bit anxious – it had been years since they'd last seen each other. What emotions were held slipped as she was replaced with a dreadful feeling inside her gut, feeling the painful tug inside her chest.

How could she forget…that last time she had seen Shego herself was when she was being carted away in the ambulance after surviving the kick into the electrical tower. Kim's perception of the world slowed as she attached herself to the rappelling equipment and also to the opening she had made. _How will she react to seeing me?_ Flipping the switch to begin the descent, she quickly moved to the girder below. _How will I react to seeing her face to face…?_

She disengaged herself and briefly looked down, frowning when the figure was no longer in sight. Pressing the miniscule button for it to retract properly, Kim began to walk along the girder as to get a better view – seeing if she could grab another visual.

What she didn't expect, of course, was to look up at the cat suited figure that stood at the other end of the ridiculously long steel platform. There was some subconscious thought that made them both think they were in a western movie – it was the typical stare down before the guns were drawn and bullets would fly in both directions. There was only silence, save for the breathing that became heavier on Kim's part…that would have surely been the tumbleweed blowing between them.

_Hm._

Carmen mentally clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she took in the sight of Kim Possible, dressed in mission attire. _I honestly didn't think you'd show, mon petit. _She leaned a tad closer as she attempted to uncover Kim's thoughts through facial expressions. Being enraptured in her observations, she smirked. _Oui, I expected nothing less. She takes me to be Shego…I wouldn't fault her - we do look peculiarly similar. Then again, she must think I'm Shego for the fact that she probably knows nothing of me._

Kim tensed as the inevitable smirk appeared on her adversary's face, causing her to slip into her fighting stance. She didn't know what to expect, really…Shego could still be housing a grudge, of which was highly likely.

On the other side of the spectrum, Carmen's smirk turned into a grin as she watched Kim prepared for any sort of confrontation. _Now, now, chéri…let the game begin. But seeing as I'm not who you expect me to be, how will you react? _Thinking quickly, she adopted Shego's fighting stance, of which she taught to the verdant woman numerous amounts of years ago.

_This should be interesting, no?_

* * *

**Kim, Kim, Kim...thaaaat. Is definitely not Shego.  
Reviews and criticism would be quite lovely, yes? I'm in need of a morale boost that keeps me writing.**


	6. author's note

**This is an author's note announcing that Chapter 5 has been updated with the correct document, instead of the previous note. In point, it'd be lovely if you checked it out.**

**I suppose this note is saying that I'll be AWOL once more for at least two weeks to get surgery done to my hand. It'll be a long process, seeing how my guardians refuse to let me keep a hold of my laptop until then. They're convinced it'll screw up my hand even more…which is probably accurate…like typing with a cast and all isn't enough torture.**

**So, yes.**

**In two weeks, I shall be back, with even more character work and story line on paper. Check then for an update because I'll be switching this author's note with the next concrete Thieving the ImPossible chapter. Until then, au revoir, and thanks for sticking with me through this whole deal.**

**Keep the peace,**

**~A**


End file.
